Girl Ninjago Mini-Adventures
by Math16
Summary: Continuing from an alternate version of Ninjago where the Ninjas are switched with the girls, see our heroes go through the adventures between the Pilot episodes and Season 1.
1. Secrets of the Blacksmith

**When the Pilot adventures complete, I figured of going through the Ninjas' mini-movies before going in on the Serpentine arc.**

 **Girl Ninjago**

 **Mini-Adventures**

 **Secrets of the Blacksmith**

Skylor and Kai head back to Four Weapons Blacksmith riding on the Amber Dragon, now named Sun.

"Hey, Skylor. Check this out." Kai tried to impress her by balancing on the dragon's back.

Sun did a loopy-loop, and Kai fell off on the top of the loop, and Sun caught him at the bottom.

Skylor giggled at Kai predicament. "Kai, grow up."

They arrived at the shop and Kai jumped off of Sun.

"Thanks for helping out, Sky," he said. "Now that I'm moving in with you girls, I just need to get a few things."

"Okay, cool. Need a hand?"

"No. I got it. Just wait here."

"Oh...uh...okay."

Kai entered the shop to collect a few essentials. He turned the anvil and it made the wall spin around with a set of weapons on the other side. He put a few of them in his pack and put on a special bracelet with a ruby on it.

"Well hello there. We've been expecting you."

Kai gets ambushed by four Skulkin: General Wyplash, Krazi, Chopov, and Bonezai.

"May I remind you that this is private property and that trespassing is against Ninjago law paragraph thirteen section two?" Kai told the Skeletons.

"Oh, I thought paragraph thirteen was..." Before Wyplash could finish, Kai punched him and Krazi in the face.

He then turned the anvil, which caused Chopov to get caught spinning in the rotating wall. Then his skull got decapitated by the wall and landed on Wyplash.

"Don't lose your head now!" Kai said, before planting a sword on the ground and knocking the other two down with a kick.

Meanwhile, Skylor still waited for Kai outside.

"Hey...Kai," she said to herself, practicing. "I was just thinking that the two of us should go for a ri... No. We were gonna do that anyway." Sun rolled his eyes when she realized that pickup line was lame.

Back in the shop, Kai continued to brawl with the Skulkin. He threw one of the ropes with a shuriken, and it nearly hit Krazi.

"Ha, missed me!" he yelled, before Kai pulled on it and a bunch of samurai equipment fell on him.

The Skulkin gained the upper hand and attempted to attack Kai. But he dodged every spear they've thrown at him.

"Get him!" Chopov charged toward Kai. But then he pulled one of the spears out with a samurai helmet stuck on the end and swung it down on Chopov. The helmet smashed onto him with nothing but his feet sticking out. "Retreat!"

As Kai laughed at Chopov, Krazi threw other equipment at him. With the others approaching, Kai ran up the wall to get to the other side of the shop. The Skulkin now had him cornered, so he reached for the shield on the wall.

"Hold this!" he said to Krazi, giving him the shield. Chopov, now with entire body but his head outside the helmet, swung a hammer at Kai. But he dodged it, and the hammer hit the shield instead, causing Krazi to shake and made a gong sound so loud that Skylor could hear it outside.

"Kai?!" she said alerted to the sound. "Ninja, go!" She put her hood up and used Spinjitzu to get to the shop. But when she got there, she saw Kai walking out unharmed. "Kai, you're alright. What was that sound?"

"Oh, nothing. Just knocked over some samurai helmets and stuff," he told her, diverting the situation. "Come on. Let's go."

As Kai, Skylor, and Sun flew away from the Four Weapons Blacksmith, the Skulkin warriors were still inside, piled up in their own bones, and Wyplash stuck inside a rolling barrel.

"This remains between the four of us," the general said to his fallen weapons.

The End


	2. Flight of the Dragon Ninja

**Girl Ninjago**

 **Mini-Adventures**

 **Flight of the Dragon Ninja**

The four Ninja prepare themselves at the Monastery of Spinjitzu for another Dragon race.

"Why must we go through this again?" asked Nya, trying to show off. "I'm clearly the best. I mean, look at me!"

"Impressive, wash out, but may I remind you that we all have dragon suits," Skylor implied. "So what's your point?"

"Well, I—"

Violet cut her off. "Nya's only point is that she won last time, so obviously she thinks she'll hold the title of Dragon Master forever."

"This is highly irrational," Pixal pointed out. "We should be training. If Sensei finds out—"

"Well technically, riding your dragon is kind of training," said Skylor.

Nya, Skylor, Pixal, and Violet raced each other riding their dragons, now named Splash, Sun, Shard, and Rocky respectively.

"So we all agree, whoever wins this one will be the new dragon master for a month. Ready?" Violet called out to the other.

The race had begun.

"Ninja Go!"

Nya and Pixal were racing neck to neck.

"May the best girl win!"

"See ya!"

Nya zoomed ahead with Pixal catching up to her. Nya gets an idea. So, she slowed down and went under the clouds.

"W-where did she go?" Pixal said, looking for Nya.

Then suddenly, Nya flew up right out of the clouds, ahead of Pixal.

"Need a light?!" she said, as Splash spat out Water in Pixal direction. Fortunately, Zane managed to escape the trap.

"Okay! Time to fight Water with Ice!" Pixal had stated.

Pixal went beside the side of a mountain so that she can use Shard to spit out Ice on Nya and Splash. She was shaking from the cold.

"Feeling a little chilly?" Pixal asked her.

Meanwhile, Violet and Skylor were racing each other in a forest. As they head towards a tree, Skylor managed to dodge it using a rope and a shuriken, but Violet went straight to its direction. Lucky for Violet, Rocky uses his incredible strength to knock the tree down.

"Woah! Yeah, Rocky! Way to go!"

The four Ninja now race neck to neck returning to the monastery.

Violet called out "Well, girls. Time to activate the turbo." She pulled out a chicken tied to the end of a pole and held it in front of Rocky. "Eat my dust!" This made Rocky accelerate faster than the other Dragons. Violet let out her wild screech all the way.

"Hey! No fair!" Nya called out.

As the Ninja return to monastery, the Postman started complaining for the disruption in his work as they passed by.

"Way to go, Rocky! We are an awesome team!" Violet shouted, boosting on her victory.

"Nice run, sis, but we'll get you tomorrow," Skylor proclaimed.

"Wait! Tomorrow?" said a confused Violet. "We agreed that the winner was gonna be Dragon Master for a month!"

Nya silently laughed a bit.

"I don't recall agreeing to that," Pixal pointed out.

"Oh come on!" Violet shouted in complaint.

"Oh, brother!" said Nya.

The End


	3. The New Masters of Spinjitzu

**Girl Ninjago**

 **Mini-Adventures**

 **The New Masters of Spinjitzu**

The Skulkin Army still trapped in the Ferris Wheel that the Ninja created using the Tornado of Creation in the Underworld.

"This bites," Kruncha said, speaking to Nuckal.

"Tell me about it. Since those Ninjas came down here and did that Twistitzu—"

Kruncha slapped Nuckal so hard, his head spin around. "Spinjitzu!"

"Everything has just been...not cool.

"They think they're so tough. Well, they wouldn't be so tough if they didn't have those magic weapons." Kruncha seem to have an idea. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?!"

The two Skeleton Generals then escaped the Ferris Wheel and cross-over to the Monastery of Spinjitzu in their Skull Truck. They then stole the Golden Weapons from Nya and Skylor while they slept, Pixal in a meditative state, and from a sleeping Violet, which they swop her weapon out with cotton candy when she started to grunt without it in her arms. The two Skeletons head outside to the courtyard to celebrate. Kruncha had the Scythe of Quakes and the Blade of Amber, and Knuckal had the Shurikens of Ice and the Trident of Water.

"Yeah!" Kruncha shouted.

"We're the Masters of Spin—" Nuckal then lost control of the Trident of Water and started spinning inside a Water Spinjitzu. During the process, he accidentally hit the activation switch and turned on the training course. He would around it until he knocked into Kruncha, causing him to twirl into the spinning poles, which decapitates his whole body. But Nuckal spun into him again and rebuilt him in the process.

"Oh, I'm okay!"

But Nuckal then spun right into Kruncha, which got him inside the Spinjitzu. In slow motion, Kruncha could be seen punching Nuckal, which immediately stopped the Spinjitzu.

Kruncha got up, waving the Blade of Amber around. "Oh, I'll get you for that!"

He then lost control of the weapon as well and activated an Amber Spinjitzu. As Kruncha was spinning, Nuckal laughed at that, but he then avoided the Spinjitzu, which send him back a bit. He dodged the swinging mace but was distracted when he got hit by the swinging sandbag. He flew into Kruncha's Spinjitzu and gets hurt a lot. He bounced out and get hit, riding on the mace until he gets caught by the Spinjitzu again. They continued going around the training field like a pinball machine. When they finally stopped spinning, Kruncha tried to strangle Nuckal. But the two stood perfectly still when a light from the building switched on. A half-asleep Violet walked and turned off the training course (not noticing the two).

"Nya! The training course turned itself on again!" Violet shouted, as she goes back inside. "You really need to fix it!"

"Aww...I'll do it tomorrow!" Nya yelled from inside.

The two generals looked down at the Golden Weapons and saw just how dangerous their power can be.

"I don't think this is gonna work," Kruncha pointed out.

The Skeleton Generals return the weapons to their rightful positions (especially Violet's). They then head back to the Underworld in their Skull Truck.

"That was your worst idea yet!" Kruncha yelled at his partner.

"What?! It was your idea!"

The two continued to fight each other while they drive off through the forest.

The End


	4. An Underworldly Takeover

**Girl Ninjago**

 **Mini-Adventures**

 **An Underworldly Takeover**

At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Skylor entered a room where Master Misako was drinking tea.

"Sensei . . . I've been thinking."

"Yes?"

"How did Wu gain control over the Underworld's Skeleton Army?"

"Hmm . . . Wu and my husband Garmadon were brothers and the best of friends, but then he turned, and fell."

In a flashback, Wu had been fighting Garmadon, but got charred and fell into the Underworld.

"I curse you, Garmadon!" Wu yelled from the underworld. "And you well, Misako! I will be back one day and the Weapons of Spinjitzu will be mine!"

"But then a group of skeleton warriors surrounded him with Samukai approaching.

"Well, if it isn't little Wu." He said. "My my, how you've changed. Where is your pathetic brother, Garmadon?"

"That name no longer holds any meaning for me!" Wu shouted in retaliation.

"That may be, but I knew your sorry bones would find a way into my domain one day." Samukai pulled out his daggers. "Guess what, it's payback time!"

"You're quite right. It is payback time."

"You dare challenge me!?"

"Oh, but I do!"

"You fool! I will crush you!" Samukai said as Wu dodged his daggers.

"We will see about that!" said Wu, after jump-flipping behind his opponent and kicking him in the back.

A fight between the two commenced. Wu knocked Samukai down, that his silver oriental hat fell off.

"Samukai got up and twirled the daggers in his hand. "Time to end this charade!"

"Indeed!"

Wu used Spinjitzu and sucked Samukai in. As they stared at each other, Wu punched the Skeleton General over to the other side of the room. After Samukai realized his weapons were gone, Wu threw them at him with his Spinjitzu. The daggers got stuck to the wall, surrounding Samukai, and he looked up to the Spinjitzu master in defeat.

"I think there'll be some changes in management around here." He put on Samukai's hat and laughed evilly from his new authority.

Back in reality, Sensei Misako was shaken about the flashback Skylor reminded her of.

"So how did Wu gain control over the Underworld?"

"I don't know. I expect they just sat down and agreed over a nice cup of tea," said Misako, trying to divert the flashback.

The End


	5. Return to the Water Temple

**The name of the episode has ben changed to fit with the alternate universe.**

 **Girl Ninjago**

 **Mini-Adventures**

 **Return to the Water Temple**

Kai and Nya were riding on the Water Dragon (now named Splash) when it started acting strangely.

"What's going on...?" But before Nya cold finish her sentence, the Dragon took a detour and drive down. She and Kai start screaming from its speed.

They then arrived at the Water Temple.

"The Water Temple?" said Nya. "Boy, are you feeling homesick, Splash?"

"Maybe he forgot his toothbrush," Kai implied.

Splash roared and the entire Water Temple opened up.

"Awesome!" Nya said, as she never saw it open from the outside. "Splash, why did you bring us back here?"

Both Kai and Nya dismounted Splash after landing inside.

"I think he wants to show you something."

Splash nudged Nya to move along. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

The trio moved along to see the Skulkin coming out of a cave.

"Ahh...so that's what you wanted to show us...a secret entrance to the Underworld." Kai took another step forward accidentally slipped. He tried to grabbed Nya, but he only got her to fall too. They landed perfectly where the Skulkin were and prepared to take action.

Krazi was the first to spot the siblings. "Uh...Wyplash, boss. We got company."

"Huh? Ninja?! Attack!" shouted the general.

A bunch of Skulkin Warriors charged toward the two. But Nya had attacked and disarmed them. They all then proceed to grab Nya by the feet.

"Ninja, Go!" She attempted to use Spinjitzu. But it had no effect as they still tightly hold her feet.

"Not so strong without the three amigos backing you up, are you?!" Wyplash laughed.

"Get away from my sister!" Kai yelled before tackle the Skelton.

It freed Nya, but the Skulkin were then holding onto Kai's feet. Nya whistled for Splash and he answered her call. She jumped onto and off of a small edge on the wall and onto the Dragon's back. She and Splash flew towards Kai.

"Hold on, Kai! We're coming to help!"

"I can handle it."

"No you can't, stupid."

"I'm formulating a plan here."

Splash breathes out water like a firehose to make the Skulkin retreat back to the Underworld and seal them in by dropping a couple of boulders, blocking the entrance.

"Yep! I don't think their boney butts will be bothering us for a while."

"See? I told you I'd think of something," said the now-free Kai.

"Huh," Nya said sarcastically as she helped her brother onto Splash's back.

The three has left and fly away. Back inside, Kruncha and Nuckal head to the barricaded entrance, still wet.

"You dummy!" Krunchasaid, slapping Nuckal. "You left the water running again, didn't you?!"

"No, you did!" Nuckal responded.

"I did?! Why would I—?!"

The two continued to exchange arguments and fighting each other.

The End


	6. Battle Between Brothers

**Girl Ninjago**

 **Mini-Adventures**

 **Battle Between Brothers**

At the Monastery of Spinjitzu, Pixal approached Master Misako, wearing a new kimono.)

"Ooh, Sensei Misako. Your kimono is most extraordinary," said Pixal.

"Thank you, Pixal," Misako replied. "Yes, it is quite extraordinary. Its symbols act as a protection spell against evil. But ultimately, it serves to remind me of the night that Wu was cast into the Underworld."

In a flashback, a teenage Wu tried to steal the four Golden Weapons when a teenage Garmadon caught him in the act.

"I'm afraid those are for display only," said the elder brother.

Wu turned around to reveal his pale skin and glowing red eyes. "Hmm...tell me, what good is a weapon if all it's used for collecting dust?"

"Don't be a fool! Father warned that their power's beyond any one man—"

"Father was the fool!" Wu yelled at his brother.

"How dare you speak so lowly of Father! We made him a promise. These weapons shall not leave this Monastery!"

"Then I shall destroy it, and all who stand in my way!"

Wu used the Trident of Water to attack Garmadon, who fortunately used his bamboo stick to protect himself by deflecting the water onto the wall with the rest of the Golden Weapons. They landed in front of Garmadon and then he picked up the Scythe of Quakes and the Shurikens of Ice while Wu wielded the Blade of Amber and the Trident of Water. The fight commenced outside after Garmadon used the power of the Scythe of Quakes to knock down Wu. A young Misako came out and watched the brothers fighting

"Put those weapons down!" Garmadon demanded as he walked out.

"You mean like this?" Wu complied.

As Wu tried to put Garmadon down, Garmadon defended himself with the weapons he was holding. The combined power of the four weapons ends up summoning a dark thunderstorm with Wu gaining the upper hand.

"Goodbye, brother," Wu said while approaching his brother.

"Wu! Do not do this!" Garmadon begged.

As Wu was about to slash Garmadon with the Blade of Amber, Misako ran out and stood in front of Wu.

"No! Stop!" she cried out.

The symbols on her kimono started to glow and the reflection of the light reached the darkened clouds, which causes a bolt of lightning to strike Wu, making his skin even paler and his hair turn black in the process. The ground opened up and Wu fell into the Underworld.

"No!" Garmadon yelled as he and Misako tried to save Wu from his demise.

But they failed and the two watched Wu fall into the abyss.

Back to reality, Misako was just concluding her story with Pixal.

"After Wu's fall, the balance of the elements was restored and Ninjago enjoyed many years of peace," Misako had stated.

"Woo hoo!" a voice yelled. The two looked up and saw Violet riding Rocky the Earth Dragon. "Sensei, look! No hands!"

They swooped down, so close to Misako and Pixal, while Violet gave out a crazy shriek.

"Apparently, those days are over," Pixal pointed out.

"More or less," Misako laughed.

The End

 **Now that the Mini-Movie have been complete, I should probably focus on the first season.**

 **With Ultra Violet's backstory coming out in the** _ **"Secrets of the Sons of Garmadon"**_ **book, I may figure out how to incorporate it into my alternate dimension.**

 **Although, I may consider rewriting my original story and include Seliel instead. Who's to say?**

 **Thank you**


End file.
